<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Motive by Mister_Martian_Man</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430436">Her Motive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Martian_Man/pseuds/Mister_Martian_Man'>Mister_Martian_Man</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Obsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Martian_Man/pseuds/Mister_Martian_Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you’re the best of us. I think that you’re everything we should be.”</p><p>She wasn’t the first person—civilian or hero—to comment on his eyes, nor was she the first one to tell him that they thought he was the best but for some odd reason her words seemed to linger at the back of his mind, only to resurface whenever he had time to think clearly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Homelander | John/Stormfront (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Motive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler Warning (I think).</p><p>I do own these characters or the universe they come from.</p><p>I do not give permission for reposting of this story.</p><p>Also if there any reveals or twists in the actual show—consider this an AU.</p><p>I wrote this late at night so forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Holy shit! Your eyes are really fucking blue up close....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think you are the best of us. I think that you’re everything we should be.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her words echoed in his thoughts but he wasn’t quite sure why.</p><p>After all she wasn’t the first person—civilian or hero—to comment on his eyes, nor was she the first one to tell him that they thought he was the best—but for some odd reason her words, her tone seemed to linger at the back of his mind, only to resurface whenever he had time to think properly.</p><p>He found himself becoming unnerved by her. He had thought that she wanted to take his place in the limelight, or at the very least his place in the Seven but after he confronted her—<em>some may say threaten</em>—he wasn’t quite sure what her real motive is anymore.</p><p>He’ll have to keep a close eye on her which won’t be easy at least not when he’s dealing with Butch and his friends, with Becca and his son, and with keeping his reputation intact.</p><p>It doesn’t help that he has no one to lean on, or to trust at the moment.</p><p>Not Vought.</p><p>Not the Seven.</p><p>Not any of his so-called fans.</p><p>No one.</p><p>He was on his own and so far, he’s been doing fine.</p><p>Or at least he thinks he is.</p><p>Homelander braces himself before heading out in the hallway, ignoring the looks he receives as he moves aimlessly around. As long as it’s not too quiet and his mind is focused on not standing still, her words are in the far back from his mind.</p><p>”Excuse me?” A voice squeaked, grabbing his attention. He stopped, tilting his head towards the direction of a man much smaller than him.</p><p>”What?” He snaps at the fresh-faced Vought employee. “This better be good.” The employee winces before stuttering out a apology.</p><p>“You’re needed in the conference room, sir.”</p><p>The man wrangled his hands nervously, aware that today could be his last day if Homelander wasn’t in a good mood. But lucky for him, Homelander simply stared at the him for a few seconds before moving past him.</p><p>He took small bit of pleasure in the relieved sign that the man lets out.</p><p>It doesn’t last long though, not with her words still ringing in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just know I’m always here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doors’ always open...for anything.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>I don’t need help connecting with my audience</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s late. </p><p>It seems that everyone, employee or hero, has gone elsewhere for the night.</p><p>A smile graces her face at the thought.</p><p>Because that meant she could partake in her new and almost nightly ritual.</p><p>She leaves her room, wandering throughout the halls, until she takes place in front a poster.</p><p>A place where he once stood months prior, appearing to gaze at his own face encased behind a thin layer of glass but was really looking right through it, in order to see his real objective of obsession.</p><p>The superhero/influencer stood a foot from the wall, memorizing the face behind the glass.</p><p><em>She didn’t want to rush it</em>.</p><p>He’s not smiling in the picture, which makes a small part of her wonder if he ever has smiled genuinely. To her, it seemed that the only smiles he has are the bright, charming false ones he uses for the press and the other one she herself has experience—which screamed <em>I’m gonna fucking melt your face off when I get the chance</em>.</p><p>Not that she would ever admit it, but the latter one sent a small shiver down her spine whenever it was directed towards her.</p><p>She wasn’t shivering in fear, not like most people are, when he smiles like that.</p><p>She didn’t find it terrifying, more like exciting.</p><p><em>Tempting</em>.</p><p>Stormfront bites down on her bottom lip as her eyes take in his golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and perfectly tanned skin for the millionth time.</p><p>It wasn’t a lie.</p><p>She truly believed that he was the best and she knew he believed that too. He had to know that he’s one of the few people on Earth that could <b>endure</b> her strength and keep up with her pace. </p><p>Sadly, he only saw her as a threat.</p><p>”You don’t have to be afraid me,” She says, moving closer, gently  touching the glass with a gloved hand, ”Their love and affection isn’t what I’m after,” Her hand slid across the glass, entirely unaware that there was someone listening to her rumble. “And after our little chat, I don’t think you want it as badly as you did before.”</p><p>She pulls her hand away from the glass, flexing it a little before she started to trace his face with her pointer finger.</p><p>She mused. ”I wonder...”</p><p>“What it would take for you to get out of that god-awful uniform you seem so keen on wearing all the time,” Her finger moves traces the outline of his lips as she mumbles to herself, “What does someone need to do in order to get you to relax. To give into their company.”</p><p>Her finger drifts from his lips to across the outline of his jaw.</p><p>“You’re kind of funny,” She smirks, “Not intentionally, you know.”</p><p>A smile breaks into her face, she knew fully well that he wouldn’t enjoy the idea of anyone finding his antics amusing.</p><p>She hums as she lightly touches at the end of his chin. </p><p>“I got a plan,” A slight pause for dramatic effect. “One that you may not agree with, <em>Homelander</em>.”</p><p>Her fingers finally stop moving, they flattens against the glass.</p><p>Dark eyes locked onto his blue ones, savoring one final look.</p><p>She can’t risk someone seeing her like this, not that would matter much but it would annoying to deal with.</p><p><em>Stormfront has a crush on Homelander?</em> That would definitely stir up the media and the potential outcomes weren’t worth the hassle that she would get from Vought.</p><p>Feeling a bit impulsive, she places a kiss on where his lips are before moving a safe distance.</p><p>As she indulged a quick once over, she pulled out her phone.</p><p>She starts to type away as she heads towards the elevator, the heel of her boots clicking against the marble flooring, not noticing the blue and red cloaked figure hovering outside one of the buildings window.</p><p>There’s a part of her that would like to have him as an ally but odds are, he would be just like the others. A mere soldier that she will have to manipulate in order to achieve her goal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t be a pussy and just laser my tits already.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t turn around when Homelander comes up behind her, seething with rage. ”Who the fuck do you think you are?”</p><p>”What? You think I don’t see it?” She smirks to herself as he continues to accuse her before turning around to face him. ”Hold on a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are the best of us.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>